MIllenia Hyper Fighting 2014
﻿﻿ Millenia Hyper Fighting 2014 is a 3 on 3 fighting game created by Aranryanchampion. The game will have a total of 60 characters from various types of media. Including video games, movies, tv-shows etc... Gameplay Mechanics The gameplay is mostly based on Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Where each player picks three characters and one of three different assist attacks for each one of thos characters and battle eachother. There are no rounds so when a players three characters are knocked out, the match is over. However the Air Cross over counter is based on the early builds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, so the player that gets stuck into a Team Aerial Combo can counter with a continued Team Aerial Combo on hers/his own. Just like in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its Ultimate edition; M.H.F. 2013 XXX has the X-Factor mechanic. But the duration is slightly different: Level 1 - 12 seconds Level 2 - 9 seconds Level 3 - 6 seconds The versions that gives the smallest bonuses are the ones that last the longest and not the other way around like in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its Ultimate edition. PLAYABLE CHARACTERS Alex Franchise: Tekken Debut: Tekken 2 Gender: Male Species: Velociraptor Voice Actor: NONE Rival: Noel Kreiss Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rECfSWUAwoA Alisa Bosconovitch Franchise: Tekken Debut: Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion Gender: Female Species: Android Voice Actress: Yuki Matsuoka Rival: Ms. Fortune Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjzNKODIzKI Applejack Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Species: Earth Pony Voice Actress: Ashleigh Ball Rival: Engineer Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIPOeXQ793Q Asura Franchise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Species: Demi-God Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien Rival: Blackwargreymon Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99DEjXDrB1k Home Stage: Augus' Moon Ayane Franchise: Dead or Alive Debut: Dead or Alive Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Janice Kawaye Rival: Hsien-Ko Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtEZs9hbG1I Home Stage: Sky City Tokyo Bane Franchise: Batman Debut: Batman: Vengeance of Bane #1 Gender: Male Species: Drug Enchanted Human Voice Actor: Fred Tatascoire Rival: Phoenix Wright Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zK4h9xR7Dec Home Stage: Streets of Gotham Blackwargreymon Franchise: Digimon Debut: Digimon Adventure 02 Gender: Male Species: Digimon Voice Actor: Steven Blum Rival: Asura Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwH1B7-c0fE Chakravartin Franchise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Species: God Voice Actor: Al Rodrigo Rival: Turbo Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nvelCV1wuE Chun-Li Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter 2: World Warrior Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Laura Bailey Rival: Iron Fist Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWk3Pm6M3-I Home Stage: Skyscraper under Construction Dante Franchise: Devil May Cry Debut: DMC: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Species: Nephilim Voice Actor: Tim Phillips Rival: Dracula Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wcmLfiPTeY Home Stage: Limbo City Deus Franchise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Species: Demi-God Voice Actor: David Pizzuto Rival: Regent of the Mask Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibmD3eTWxuI Diaboromon Franchise: Digimon Debut: Digimon: The Movie Gender: Unkown (reffered as a Male) Species: Digimon Voice Actor: Paul St. Peter Rival: King Sombra Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlKXf3A6ox4 Home Stage: Internet Corruption Discord Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Male Species: Draconequus Voice Actress: John de Lancie Rival: MissingNo Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPfMb50dsOk Dracula Franchise: Castlevania Debut: Castlevania Gender: Male Species: Vampire Voice Actor: Patrick Seitz Rival: Dante Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wECmvL_8bFM Engineer Franchise: Team Fortress Debut: Team Fortress 2 Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Grant Goodeve Rival: Applejack Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNXb3aQ46t4 Home Stage: 2Fort Enuo Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy V Advance Gender: Male Species: Unknown Voice Actor: Gerald C. Rivers Rival: Shuma-Gorath Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5TMMP4uOYE Erika Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Red & Blue Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Leah Applebaum Rival: Pyro Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqucuoLAk3g Filia Franchise: Skullgirls Debut: Skullgirls Gender: Female (Samson: Male) Species: Human (Samson: Parasite) Voice Actress & Actor: Christine Marie Cabanos (Filia) & Del Stetson (Samson) Rival: Jin Kazama Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FV8uYpvMYWQ Home Stage: New Meridian Flash Sentry Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Gender: Male Species: Human (in Equestria: Pegasus) Voice Actor: Vincent Tong Rival: Skyla Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTpRZn1o9Iw Frank West Franchise: Dead Rising Debut: Dead Rising Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: T.J. Rotolo Rival: Rocket Raccoon Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8G_1Tv1vVA4 General Zod Franchise: Superman Debut: Adventure Comics #283 Gender: Male Species: Kryptonian Voice Actor: Nolan North Rival: Parasoul Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtRFAuKFZt4 Giovanni Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Red & Blue Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Rikiya Koyama Rival: Martian Manhunter Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SS1Zp8VC1P0 Hsien-Ko Franchise: Darkstalkers Debut: Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge Gender: Female Species: Jiang-Shi (previously human) Voice Actress: Hunter MacKenzie Austin Rival: Ayane Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXN477LQWso Home Stage: Vanity Paradise Hugo Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter 3: Second Impact Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Patrick Seitz Rival: JACK-X Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2wR1mUN41Y Home Stage: Skyscraper under Construction Iron Fist Franchise: Heroes for Hire Debut: Marvel Premiere #15 Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Loren Lester Rival: Chun-Li Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L896jWqOO8w JACK-X Franchise: Tekken Debut: Street Fighter X Tekken Gender: None (Has a Male-like appearance) Species: Android Voice Actor: Jordan Byrne Rival: Hugo Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scpk_N7zbxg Jin Kazama Franchise: Tekken Debut: Tekken 3 Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Isshin Chiba Rival: Filia Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4yc8qJUBiw Home Stage: Moonlit Wilderness Juri Han Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Super Street Fighter IV Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Jessica Straus Rival: Scanty Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5ZpwaGeHrA Home Stage: Skyscraper under Construction King Sombra Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Male Species: Unicorn (previously a Crystal Pony according to Ink Rose) Voice Actor: Jim Miller Rival: Diaboromon Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wO1FdPXlsWw Home Stage: Crystal Empire Little Mac Franchise: Punch-Out!! Debut: Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!! Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Matt Harty Rival: Wreck-It-Ralph Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woOlbY6nXeI Luigi Franchise: Super Mario Bros. Debut: Mario Bros. Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Charles Martinet Rival: Princess Luna Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJNgQ1Ms_54 Home Stage: Trecherous Mansion Lyra Heartstrings Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Species: Unicorn Voice Actress: TheRobotButterfly Rival: Scyther Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiD6cqZBvSs Martian Manhunter Franchise: Justice League Debut: Detective Comics #225 Gender: Male Species: Martian Voice Actor: Carl Lumbly Rival: Giovanni Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgOyjAwEKMY Mega Mewtwo Y Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon the Movie: Geneset and the Legend Awakened Gender: Genderless Species: Genetic Pokémon Voice Actress: Reiko Takashima Rival: Oni Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vnen2biMKl8 Home Stage: Tower of Mastery Minette Franchise: Skullgirls Debut: Skullgirls Gender: Female Species: Dragonian Voice Actress: Angie Beers Rival: Mithra Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zeVR1VAoLQ MissingNo Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Red & Blue Gender: Genderless Species: Glitch Voice Actress: NONE (speaks with Gameboy sounds) Rival: Discord Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1kNqIcR-UY Mithra Franchise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath Gender: Female Species: Demi-God Voice Actress: Kari Wahlgren Rival: Minette Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l65NZt6EbeU Momiji Franchise: Ninja Gaiden Debut: Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Kate Higgins Rival: Serah Farron Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YVL4Z1o8AY Home Stage: Sky City Tokyo Ms. Fortune Franchise: Skullgirls Debut: Skullgirls Gender: Female Species: Cat-Person Voice Actress: Kimlinh Tran Rival: Alisa Bosconovitch Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2t6pGmpBDQw Noel Kreiss Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Jason Marsden Rival: Alex Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7-tiypvCNo Home Stage: New Bodhum Year Unknown Oni Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition Gender: Male Species: Demon Voice Actor: Dave Mallow Rival: Mega Mewtwo Y Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8JAnv9eTtc Home Stage: Augus' Moon Parasoul Franchise: Skullgirls Debut: Skullgirls Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Erin Fitzgerald Rival: General Zod Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0mTmJvQ32w Phoenix Wright Franchise: Phoenix Wright Debut: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Sam Reigel Rival: Bane Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lbv5AJDh9o8 Battle Theme (Turnaout Mode): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IP9PoBlFDp4 Home Stage: Courtroom Princess Luna Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Species: Alicorn Voice Actress: Tabitha St. Germain Rival: Luigi Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdanVPRRkoc Pyro Franchise: Team Fortress Debut: Team Fortress 2 Gender: Unknown Species: Human Voice Actor: Dennis Bateman Rival: Erika Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZImgGi10iv0 Home Stage: 2Fort Regent of the Mask Franchise: Ninja Gaiden Debut: Ninja Gaiden III Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: James Brinkley Rival: Deus Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wgc2ZzOqlnk Rocket Raccoon Franchise: Gaurdians of the Galaxy Debut: Marvel Preview #7 Gender: Male Species: Raccoon Voice Actor: Greg Ellis Rival: Frank West Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3Z56kbrogE Home Stage: S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier Scanty Franchise: Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt Debut: Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt Gender: Female Species: Demon Voice Actress: Yuka Komatsu Rival: Juri Han Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChjJEU8_szU Scorpan Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Generation 1 Gender: Male Species: Possibly "Demon" (previously: Human) Voice Actor: Ron Taylor Rival: Alex Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUw_ij8-xNU Scyther Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Red & Blue Gender: Unknown (refered as a Male) Species: Mantis Pokémon Voice Actor: Eric Stuart Rival: Lyra Heartstrings Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJiIYmZKxgQ Serah Farron Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy XIII Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Laura Bailey Rival: Momiji Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuPV_TGy-U8 Home Stage: New Bodhum Year Unknown Shuma-Gorath Franchise: Dr. Strange Debut: Marvel Premiere #5 Gender: Male Species: Demon Voice Actor: Paul Dobson Rival: Enuo Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiYDgoE7T1A Skyla Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Black & White Gender: Female Species: Human Voice Actress: Sarah Natochenny Rival: Flash Sentry Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9zULU-C_WE Stocking Anarchy Franchise: Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt Debut: Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt Gender: Female Species: Angel (claims to be a Demon) Voice Actress: Mariya Ise Rival: Vergil Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPkoVjqvoIg Home Stage: Daten Church Turbo Franchise: Wreck-It-Ralph Debut: Turbo Time Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: Alan Tudyk Rival: Chakravartin Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3mocO-KhHs Twilight Sparkle Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Species: Alicorn (previously: Unicorn) Voice Actress: Tara Strong Rival: Yoshi Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obJ21k3Hylo Home Stage: Crystal Empire Vergil Franchise: Devil May Cry Debut: DMC: Devil My Cry Gender: Male Species: Nephilim Voice Actor: David De Lautour Rival: Stocking Anarchy Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnhK3A7auPs Home Stage: Limbo City Wreck-It-Ralph Franchise: Wreck-It-Ralph Debut: Fix-It-Felix Jr. Gender: Male Species: Human Voice Actor: John C. Reilly Rival: Little Mac Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqBtylnktwM Home Stage: Wreck-It-Building Yasha Franchise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Species: Demi-God Voice Actor: Robin Atkin Downes Rival: Scorpan Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7M9wtEAEx9Y Yoshi Franchise: Yoshi Debut: Yoshi's Story Gender: Male Species: Yoshi Voice Actress: Kazumi Totaka Rival: Twilight Sparkle Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmIo3N3eBHA Playable Characters in Picture Form Alex.png|Alex Alisa Bosconovitch.png|Alisa Bosconovitch Applejack.png|Applejack Asura.png|Asura Ayane.jpg|Ayane Bane.png|Bane Blackwargreymon.jpg|Blackwargreymon Chakravartin.png|Chakravartin Chun-Li.png|Chun-Li Dante.png|Dante Deus.jpg|Deus Diaboromon.png|Diaboromon Discord.png|Discord Dracula.png|Dracula Engineer.jpg|Engineer Enuo.png|Enuo Erika.png|Erika Filia.jpg|Filia Flash Sentry.png|Flash Sentry Frank West.png|Frank West General Zod.png|General Zod Giovanni.png|Giovanni Hsien-Ko.png|Hsien-Ko Hugo.jpg|Hugo Iron Fist.png|Iron Fist JACK-X.png|JACK-X Jin Kazama.jpg|Jin Kazama Juri Han.jpg|Juri Han King Sombra.png|King Sombra Little Mac.png|Little Mac Luigi.png|Luigi Lyra Heartstrings.png|Lyra Heartstrings Martian Manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter Mega Mewtwo Y.png|Mega Mewtwo Y Minette.png|Minette MissingNo.png|MissingNo Mithra.png|Mithra Momiji.png|Momiji Ms. Fortune.jpg|Ms. Fortune Noel Kreiss.png|Noel Kreiss Oni.jpg|Oni Parasoul.png|Parasoul Phoenix Wright.png|Phoenix Wright Princess Luna.png|Princess Luna Pyro.png|Pyro Regent of the Mask.png|Regent of the Mask Rocket Raccoon.png|Rocket Raccoon Scanty.jpg|Scanty Scorpan.png|Scorpan Scyther.png|Scyther Serah Farron.png|Serah Farron Shuma-Gorath.png|Shuma-Gorath Skyla.png|Skyla Stocking Anarchy.png|Stocking Anarchy Turbo.png|Turbo Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle Vergil.png|Vergil Wreck-It-Ralph.png|Wreck-It-Ralph Yasha.jpg|Yasha Yoshi.png|Yoshi Arcade Mode #normal fight against three random opponents #normal fight against three random opponents #normal fight against three random opponents #Bonus Stage #1 (Car Crusher) (Like the bonus stage from Street Fighter 2, but there are three cars in a row. Each of three selected characters has to destroy their respective car in order to clear the stage.) #normal fight against three random opponents #normal fight against three random opponents #normal fight against three random opponents #Bonus Stage #2 (Follow My league) (Each of the three selected characters, has to perform five command trials that a stick-figure performed. If each of the characters succeed, the player will recieve 80.000 bonus points.) #Sub-Boss #1 (Ultima Weapon) #Sub-Boss #2 (Evil Clone versions of the three characters that the player has selected.) #Final Boss (Millenniummon, Moon=Millenniummon & ZeedMillenniummon) THE BONUS STAGES CAN BE DISABLED IN THE OPTIONS MENU BOSSES Sub-Boss #1 ''' Ultima Weapon Franchise: Final Fantasy Voice Actor: Fred Tatascoire Stage: Floating Continent Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnZTq5RiHZ4 '''Sub-Boss #2 A match between Evil Clone versions of the three characters that the player has selected. All the attacks of the Evil Clones does 15 % more damage and move 1/4 faster then their regular counterparts. Their life also heals 1,5 times faster than their regular counterparts, without the extra boost that X-factor provides. Franchise: various Voice Actor/Actress: various Stage: Universe's End Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpkGvk1rQBI Millenniummon.png|Millenniummon Moon=Millenniummon.png|Moon=Millenniummon XeedMillenniummon.png|XeedMillenniummon Final Boss Millenniummon/Moon=Millenniummon/ZeedMillenniummon Franchise: Digimon Stage: Universe's End Voice Actor: NONE Battle Theme (phase 1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTv3pgxjXiw Battle Theme (phase 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1TGJPPRjcM&list=PL5D1E4C3709689E70&index=32 Battle Theme (phase 3): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v= Narrators There are a total of eight different narrators the player can choose from in this game 'Narrator #1' Story Telling Turtle Franshise: Voices of Gaming Voice Actress: Sarah Williams Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VDMPwCQSq0 'Narrator #2' Aranryanchampion Franshise: the Super Smash Bros Lawl community Voice Actor: Anton Christer Hansson Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHbFRZ5y1f0 'Narrator #3' TrueDarkAce Franshise: WarpWhistleGaming Voice Actor: Andrew West Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtsRg22_ntY 'Narrator #4' Lydia Prower Franshise: the Super Smash Bros Lawl community Voice Actress: Lauren Landa Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgUxwx4-5Hg 'Narrator #5' Stocking Rose Franshise: the Super Smash Bros Lawl community Voice Actress: Mariya Ise Narrator #6 Benthelooney Franshise: Youtube Voice Actor: Ben Tannehill Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAhrkKT4qpE Narrator #7 Gem Franshise: Ask Princess Molestia Voice Actress: MEMJ0123 Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXOETtWkyj0 Narrator #8 SmashUniverse64 Franshise: WarpWhistleGaming Voice Actor: SmashUniverse64 Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Z-QvYkxFOs Other Music Tracks Main Theme ''' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJ6CcEOmlYU '''Character Selection Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hd-bCVputzA "Don't give up! Try again!" Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tv16M1BOL2Y Online Waiting Room Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgFHu-S4wi8 Game Over Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDtsLDmi1qE Ending Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4FiJkkoj3g Special Ending Theme (Exclusive to Pyro) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnRaaScNnsA Stages There will be a total of twenty-four stages in the game, not including the arcade mode exclusive boss stages. Each stage will also have a connection to at least one playable character in the roster. Not all characters will have a stage and each one of the four sub-bosses will have their own unique stage in regular matches. PS: The stages are listed in alphabetical order 2Fort.png|2Fort Augus' Moon.png|Augus' Moon Courtroom.jpg|Courtroom Crystal Empire.png|Crystal Empire Daten Church.png|Daten Church Internet Corruption.png|Internet Corruption Limbo City.jpg|Limbo City Moonlit Wilderness.png|Moonlit Wilderness New Bodhum year Unknown.png|New Bodhum Year Unknown New Meridian.png|New Meridian S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarrier.png|S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier Sky City Tokyo.png|Sky City Tokyo Skyscraper Under Construction.png|Skyscraper under Construction Streets of Gotham.jpg|Streets of Gotham Tower of Mastery.png|Tower of Mastery Trecherous Mansion.png|Trecherous Mansion Vanity Paradise.png|Vanity Paradise Wreck-It-Building.png|Wreck-It-Building NON-SELECTABLE STAGES Floating Continent.png|Floating Continent Universe's End.gif|Universe's End Trivia On the 13:th of December 2013, Twilight Sparkle recieved a new picture on the character select screen and in the "biography section" as well. Because ARC does not want to address her as a princess, but as a regular pony. The next day, Diaboromon also recieved a diffrent picture on the select screen because it looked more imtimidating. But not on the group picture or the "Biograhy Section". It is likley that Little Mac's picture will be changed when he gets confirmed as a playable character in Super Smash Bros for Wii U & 3DS. *There are a couple of characters who are not announced with their full names, these characters are "Lyra Heartstrings" is announced as "Lyra". "Juri Han" is announced as "Juri". "Stocking Anarchy" is announced as "Stocking". "Alisa Bosconovich" is announced as "Alisa". *Phoenix Wright is the only playable character to have two different theme songs. *Lyra Heartstrings is the first character who is not voiced by an professional voice actress, but rather an actress known on YouTube. *The My Little Pony franshise is the most represented franshise in the whole game. With 8 playable characters (6 from Friendship is Magic, 1 from Equestria Girls and 1 from Generation 1) and three stages from Friendship is Magic. Category:Video Games Category:Aranryanchampion